


(how could you) tell me nothing's wrong

by fictionalportal



Series: Pride Month 2.0: Extra Fluffy Edition [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Prompt from emilievitnux:Gooverly is gone and Nicole feels guilty that she slept with Wave and didn't noticed that there was something wrong. Waverly tries to explain that she was still in control and totally wanted to do everything they did.In which Waverly and Nicole finally talk about everything. Takes place just after 2x05.





	(how could you) tell me nothing's wrong

“So that’s pretty much everything,” Waverly said, gripping her knees even harder. She was still a little nervous in Nicole’s apartment, but relaying a brief history of recent demon possession amplified her tendency to fidget.

“Wow,” Nicole said, standing slowly. “Okay. Okay.”

Waverly stayed quiet and watched Nicole. Of course she would need time to process this. Not every town could boast great beer, the Rockies, and nation’s leading rates of exorcisms per capita.

“Okay,” Nicole repeated. She sat back down next to Waverly and stared at the faded brown fabric of the couch as she chewed her lip. Nicole’s breathing was even, deliberate, controlled. She was so good at staying composed, Waverly thought. Even off duty she carried herself with all of the dignity of a proud deputy.

Waverly felt a sudden sucker punch of guilt. She couldn’t have told Nicole what was going on even if she’d wanted to--but she hadn’t wanted to. Keeping Nicole out of Black Badge had been for her own safety, or so Waverly had convinced herself. And then Nicole had gotten attacked by several demons and maybe she wouldn’t have gotten hurt if she’d known--

“Wave?” Nicole’s voice interrupted Waverly’s racing thoughts. A warm hand touched Waverly’s cheek. “Baby, you’re crying.”

Waverly brushed away the tears, but twice as many took their place. She powered through, determined to stay strong in the face of everything she had been through in the weeks since Willa’s death. “I’m fine,” she insisted with a hard swallow.

“Can I ask you something?” Nicole said gently.

“You just did,” Waverly joked, seizing the opportunity to inject levity into what was possibly the heaviest conversation she’d ever had. Nicole cracked a small smile, but her expression quickly became serious.

“When we...was that you?”

The question hit Waverly square in the chest. Her first reaction was profound offense: how could Nicole not tell the difference? But the anger quickly passed when Waverly remembered that Nicole very much had noticed. She’d known that something was wrong before Waverly herself, but she’d listened every time Waverly had said that everything was fine. Waverly could recall every detail of their first time together, and she was sure that she wouldn’t forget any of the thousand sensations she’d experienced: the preliminary nervousness that shattered into visceral confidence, the welcome pressure of Nicole on top of her, the subsequent warmth that spread from her stomach through every inch of her body.

With all of the self-assurance that she’d mustered to push Nicole into the sheriff’s office and kiss her that first time, Waverly replied. “Yes. One hundred percent.”

Waverly could see heaviness lift from Nicole’s shoulders. A relieved exhale left her lips, and for the first time in months her bright brown eyes didn’t seem to be masking mistrust or worry.

A single persistent thought rang out in Waverly’s head so loudly that she simply had to say it.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Nicole’s face lit up. “Yeah?”

Waverly nodded, pulling Nicole closer with a hand on the back of her neck until their foreheads met. “I really love you.” Her lips melted against Nicole’s again.

When they separated, Nicole’s eyes stayed closed for a moment. Then she looked at Waverly again and smiled wide. “So we’re at ‘really’ already?” She teased.

Waverly laughed. She felt like a balloon floating through the clouds.

“Hey, Wave. I really love you, too.”

“I know. Can we order food now?”

Nicole nodded and reached for her phone. “Sweet and sour?”

“Yes please!”

“You know where the peanut butter is.”

***

 


End file.
